digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:ChibiDevimon
Chibidevimon ChibiDevimon is a small devil digimon whose name is derived from "Chibi" and "Devil", it Digivolves to Demidevimon Attacks *'Devil Bubbles': Produces bubbles from its mouth to intimidate the opponent. *'Evil breeze': He uses his wings to slap his enemies. } Bajangdevimon DigiXros Chart |level=Champion |attribute=Virus |family=Nightmare Soldiers |type=Bajang Devil }} Bajangdevimon is a Devil Digimon whose name is derived from the " " and "Devimon", a demon who takes the form of a polecat, as well as "devil". Bajangdevimon can also Digivolve from a fusion of Demidevimon and Salamon data. It Digivolves with Data Super Digivolution (Data Chou Shinka), which consists of a Digimon absorbing the data of another Digimon and using it to Digivolve into a new Digimon with similar characteristics of the absorbed and the original. It can only can be performed using two Digimon of the same level (example: DemiDevimon (Rokie) Salamon Data (Rokie) = Bajangdevimon (Champion)). DigiXross Attacks *'Hell hypnosis': Creates illusions to confuse the foe. *'Nightmare Punch': Its claws increases of size and shines, rapidly punches the opponent, releasing poison on contact. *'Shadow Wave': Releases a wave of darkness that absorbs nearby data. *'Virtual Venom': It attacks with a blade of energy from its claws. *'Infernal Claws' (Bajangdevimon+Devimon): Similar in nature to "Nightmare Punch", save for the fact that instead of poison, it now releases fiery embers. *'Poodemonium'(Bajangdevimon XN²): Throws many projectiles in the form of poop, then explodes releasing a poisonous gas. *'Diabolic Crush'(Boogeymon Diablo Mode): Nephilimon Nephilimon is a Fallen Angel Digimon whose name are derived from , Nephilim נְפִלנ ְפִיל the Hebrew, meaning deserters, fallen, felled. He is the leader of the Fallen angels Digimon, different from others Fallen Angels Digimon and Demons Digimon. He got a history very similar to of Lucemon, he was created to be one of the Celestial Digimon, together to Seraphimon, Cherubimon and Ophanimon the protectors of Kernel and '' God ,he represent the '''Fallen Angels' Digimon (like Devimon), But when he was just a Digiegg he was attacked by Virus and reached a new level Super Ultimate. Attacks *' Corruption:': Release a huge explosion that turns everything around it on virus *'Tartarus Law': Invokes the ground fire, burning the opponent with a hell. *' ': Summons a marionette of darkness, named Erebus. *'Pandemonium': Summons phantoms who's involves and absorbs the enemy. *'Final Judgement': Releases a blast dark energy that targets the opponent. *'Death Cannon': Only useable in Berithmon Centaur Mode form. *'Deadly Slash': Only useable in Berithmon Centaur Mode form. NecroMailDramon NecroMailDramon is a Evil Dragon Digimon whose name are derived from necro-''', the Greek prefix meaning '''death, chain mail and dramon. Attacks *'Phantom Hand': Releases energy from four arms of the compartments on his shoulders and Coux, and are taken off the opponent *'Death Cannon': Fires a beam of energy coming from a "Firemouth'' on its tail. *'Necro Roar': Emits sound waves at a high frequency to greatly damage all around it. Fallen Celestial Digimon 'Seraphimon Falldown Mode' Seraphimon Falldown Mode is a Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological and " ".He is a fallen angel digimon also called of , is the first Seraphimon created by God, and the leader of Seraphimons and Celestial Digimon. Attacks *'Demonic Storm': Summons a downward-pointing pentagram, then fires numerous wind shards. *'HellSlash': Cuts the opponent with blades on his forearm *'Demonic Seven Sins (Seven Hells)': Fires seven super-heated spheres of darkness at the opponent. *'Devil Excalibur': Attacks with a shadow sword Excalibur, which is generated from the armor on his right forearm. *'Death Breath': It's an inversion of the Life Breath, creates a gust of air that consumes the opponent as acid. Variations / Subspecies * Seraphimon * Daemon * BlackSeraphimon * ShadowSeraphimon 'Cherubimon Falldown Mode' Cherubimon Falldown Mode is a Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological and " ".He is a fallen angel digimon also called of , is the first Cherubimon created by God, and the leader of Cherubimons. Attacks *'Storm of Judgment '(Heaven's Judgment): Summons a giant thundercloud, then drops innumerable lightning bolts on the opponent. *'Lightning Spear': Fires a spear of lightning. *'Terminal Judgment' (Final Judgment): An enhanced version of Storm of Judgment which increases the range and density of the lightning bolts. *'Thousand Spears' (Thousand Spear): An enhanced version of Lightning Spear which fires multiple spears of lightning. *'Lightning Blast': An enhanced version of Lightning Spear which greatly enlarges the spear fired. Variations / Subspecies *Cherubimon (Good) 'Ofanimon Falldown Mode' Ofanimon Falldown Mode is a Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological and " ". She is a fallen angel digimon also called of , is the first Ophanimon created by God, and the leader of Ophanimons. *Hellscythe Attacks *'Flame Hellscythe': Hunts down the opponent with the Flame Hellscythe, then plunges the hunted soul with hellfire into hell. *'Demon's Crystal': Performs a summoning technique that torments the opponent until they die. Variations / Subspecies * Lilithmon * Ophanimon Mettatromon Mettatromon is the Supreme Angel Digimon whose name and design are derived from '''Attacks *'Celestial ': Invokes a Celestial Sphere, combines the constellations creating a Supernova. *'Metatron Cube': Summons a shield with the Sefirotmon body, that reflects and focuses the opponent's attack. *'Shield of the Trinity': Creates three spheres of energy and combines summons a energy shield. *'Heaven Law': Summons seven rays, six immobilize the opponent on the ground, while the latter attacks. *'Holy Trinity': Creates three spheres of energy and combines and throws the opponent. *'Haven Excalibur': Attacks with the holy sword Excalibur, which is generated from the armor on his right forearm. *' ': He invokes two stone tablets and a secret power stripped in his opponent like lightning. Goetmon Goetmon is a Demon Digimon whose name are derived from , Goetia (Middle Latin, anglicised goety ( /ˈɡoʊ.ɨti/), from Greek γοητεία goēteia "sorcery") refers to a practice which includes the invocation of angels or the evocation of demons. Goetmon is a Cupimon falldowm form. Attacks *'Demonic Possession': This Attack can corrupt a digimon while him digivolves. *'Shadow Wings': It uses its wings to involve the oppenent and Absorb him. *'Ars Mortis': ( ): Fires several beams of dark energy of its mouth. *'Dark star (dark matter)': Summons a great dark sphere and fires to the enemy. *'72 Spirits': Abaddomon Abaddomon is a Fallen Angel Digimon whose name are derived from , The Hebrew term Abaddon (Hebrew: אֲבַדּוֹן‎, 'Ǎḇaddōn), and its Greek equivalent Apollyon (Greek: Ἀπολλύων, Apollyon), and then translated ("which in Greek means the Destroyer" (Ἀπολλύων, Apollyon)), appear in the Bible as a place of destruction and an angel. Abaddomon the Corrupted form of Mattatromon jougressed with Goetmon, Its has no will and only absorbs everything around it. Attacks *' ': Absorbs everything around it.